Chemokines are a class of cytokines that play important roles in inflammatory responses, leukocyte trafficking, angiogenesis, and other biological processes related to the migration and activation of cells. As mediators of chemotaxis and inflammation, chemokines play roles in pathological conditions. For example, the concentration of the chemokine MCP-1 is higher in the synovial fluid of patients suffering from rheumatoid arthritis than that of patients suffering from other arthritic diseases.
Known chemokines are typically assigned to one of four subfamilies based on the arrangement of cysteine motifs. In the so-called alpha-chemokines, for example, the first two of four cysteines (starting from the amino terminus) are separated by an intervening amino acid (i.e., having the motif (C-X-C). The beta-chemokines are characterized by the absence of an intervening amino acid between first two cysteines (i.e., comprising the motif C-C). The smaller gamma- and delta-chemokine families are characterized by a single C residue (gamma) or a pair of cysteines separated by three residues (delta; ie., comprising the motif CX3C). For a recent review on chemokines, see Ward et al., 1998, Immunity 9:1-11 and Baggiolini et al., 1998, Nature 392:565-568; and the references cited therein.
Chemokine activity may be mediated by receptors. For example, several seven-transmembrane-domain G protein-coupled receptors for C-C chemokines have been cloned: a C-C chemokine receptor-1 which recognizes MIP-1α, RANTES, MCP-2, MCP-3, and MIP-5 (Neote et al., 1993, Cell, 72:415-415); CCR2 which is a receptor for MCP1, 2, 3 and 4 or 5; CCR3 which is a receptor for RANTES, MCP-2, 3, 4, MIP-5 and eotaxin; CCR5 which is a receptor for MIP-1α, MIP-1β and RANTES; CCR4 which is a receptor for MDC or TARC; CCR6 which is a receptor for LARC; and CCR7 which is a receptor for SLC and ELC (MIP-3β; reviewed in Sallusto et al., 1998, Immunol. Today 19:568 and Ward et al., 1998, Immunity 9:1-11).
Due to the importance of chemokines and their receptors as mediators of chemotaxis and inflammation, a need exists for the identification, isolation, and characterization of members of the chemokine receptor family to facilitate modulation of inflammatory and immune responses.